<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight by RickishMorty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603993">Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty'>RickishMorty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rickorty PWP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick Being an Asshole, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, blowjob, embarassing sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry wants to say goodnight to Morty, but the boy is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rickorty PWP [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a porn without plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick and Morty were fucking.</p><p>Brutally and for at least half an hour.</p><p>In the evening, Rick slid into the sheets of the boy's bed, without leaving him alone until he reached at least three orgasms.</p><p>The moment he liked most was doing it in the evening: every other member of the family was in his room or in the living room to watch interdimensional tv. While Morty went to bed early with the excuse of being tired from adventures (and he was), Rick was going into the garage to tinker with some invention. Or to get drunk, he didn't need an apology. He did whatever the fuck he wanted.</p><p>A few moments and a green, phosphorescent vortex illuminated Morty's dark room. Rick's silhouette, with the portalgun in his hand, was disturbing and exciting at the same time.</p><p>Morty didn't say a word, holding his breath until Rick came up to his bed, sticking his cock in his throat or bending him, pulling down his pajama shorts to prepare him. He was so tight that each time it was almost as if it were the first.</p><p>The idea that the door was barely open and that anyone could pass in the corridor didn't bother either of them, even if they had never admitted it. Normally they closed it, but every now and then the excitement was too much to think about that fundamental detail.</p><p>As in that moment, when both were under the sheets, in a curtain of blankets that had become an oven. Rick was in Morty, fucking him without leaving him even a second to breathe. His cock slid with wet sounds inside the boy, who had his fists clenched against the sheets, his eyes shiny and his body hot.</p><p>"Ah... A-ah, aah Rick... Oh, jeez..."</p><p>Moans and gasps suffocated by the sheets, in that obscene secret that only they knew.</p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>Or not?</p><p>"Morty?"</p><p>Jerry.</p><p>Morty broke into a terrified, high-pitched moan, rising on his back and grabbing Rick's lab coat, who grunted annoyed instead. He reluctantly left him and the boy knew he would make Jerry pay somehow for that interruption.</p><p>Rick fired a portal right onto the mattress, illuminating that improvised sheet curtain with a green light. The scientist slid into the vortex, just as Jerry opened the door and Morty stuck his head out from under the sheets. Below, he was completely naked.</p><p>"Hey, were you sleeping?"</p><p>"Uh? N-no, d-dad, tell me..."</p><p>Jerry seemed to sigh for a moment before stepping into the darkened room. Thank goodness he had had the decency not to turn on the light.</p><p>"I'm a little worried, Morty."</p><p>Morty frowned, feeling something brush against his thighs. No, it was probably the sheets and the fact he was still overstimulated.</p><p>"Ab-bout what?"</p><p>"I always see you tired, son. You're going to bed early lately."</p><p>"N-no dad, is that I'm a little tired because I often go out with..."</p><p>Rick.</p><p>Morty blanched, feeling Rick's fingers wrap around his cock, still half hard. The boy blazed, not believing what he was feeling. What the fuck was he doing?!</p><p>"... With Rick. Well, that's the problem, Morty"</p><p>Oh yes. Jeez, that was the fucking problem.</p><p>Morty thanked his lucky star that Jerry hadn't turned on the light, just lifting the sheet to see what was going on: Rick was in the middle of his legs, with his face and arms sticking out of an open portal directly on the mattress. He was looking at him with a grin, his fingers clenched around his cock.</p><p>"You spend too much time with him."</p><p>Rick nodded to the boy, as if he agreed with Jerry, before completely taking his erection in his mouth.</p><p>Morty let go of the sheet, going to cover his mouth with one hand.</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>"Morty?"</p><p>"N-no, dad is that... Sorry, I have a hiccup."</p><p>Morty rolled his eyes, holding back the moans of pleasure, feeling the expert and warm tongue of Rick teasing his dickhead.</p><p>Piece of shit. His foreplay was very rare and if there were either it was because he was particularly emotional or drunk, or because he had to humiliate him in some way or make him enjoy it with difficulty. And what could be worse than receiving a blowjob in front of his own father, without him knowing?</p><p>And what could have been better for Rick than to poke Jerry? Yet another demonstration of power towards the head of the family, even if only the two of them knew it.</p><p>"I know I tell you often, but lately I see you more tired. You go to bed early and in the morning you wake up late and often skip lessons."</p><p>It almost seemed to Morty that he heard Rick smile around his cock. Well of course, if he fucked four times a night it was difficult to keep up the pace. Only Rick didn't seem to be touched by the absence of sleep. Easy for a psychopathic cyborg with the delusion of omnipotence.</p><p>"You're... you're right, dad."</p><p>The idea that Jerry was there, a few steps away, and that Rick was giving him a blowjob under the sheets leaving him between two fires, was driving Morty crazy. It was humiliating, terribly embarrassing and downright ambiguous. Yet, Morty was fucking horny.</p><p>Rick sucked on his erect member and Morty pretended to have another hiccup to cover the noise.</p><p>The scientist's face went up and down his cock, with his tongue that didn’t leave him for a second. Morty wasn't going to last long.</p><p>"I'm just asking you to spend a little less time together, that's all. Don't forget about school."</p><p>Morty brought a hand to Rick's hair, squeezing his face with his thighs. The scientist didn’t stop and his mouth became even more ruthless.</p><p>Morty had no other experiences, but the idea that he could be disappointed after the sex with Rick made him pass the desire for any possible temptation.</p><p>"Okay, Morty?"</p><p>Morty looked at Jerry and smiled in the dark, without being able to see him.</p><p>"O-okay, <em>daddy</em>..."</p><p>Morty felt Rick's hand go to squeeze his buttock: the man knew very well that that nickname was dedicated to him and only to him.</p><p>Jerry stood for a second before wishing him goodnight and going out.</p><p>At that moment, Morty exploded into an uncontrolled orgasm that completely filled Rick's mouth.</p><p>It was one of the most absurd and exciting things he had ever done. And he had made a lot of them.</p><p>Embarrassed and ashamed of how easily he had been at Rick’s game, Morty lifted the sheets again, watching Rick staring at him with a grin. He wiped his semen-stained mouth with one hand, stroking Morty’s thigh.</p><p>"You know what happens when you come without my permission, do you?"</p><p>Morty smiled, feeling his cheeks warm again.</p><p>"Yes, I know".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, in Jerry and Beth's bedroom.</p><p>"... Beth?"</p><p>"Hmm...?"</p><p>"... I think Morty was masturbating under the sheets while I was giving him a little scolding."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Another little PWP experiment (if you enjoy it you could like "Pot" too).<br/>Sorry for my english, if you find any error please tell me so I can correct it!<br/>Sorry if it's so short, but this time it came so!<br/>Love to you all, i love this fandom &lt;3 if you like the story please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>